Tobias Gray
Tobias Gray was a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Jeffrey Christopher Todd. He is a lab technician at Jabot Cosmetics working for Victor Newman from Newman-Chancellor as a spy to find out Ashley Abbott's new secret formula. Storylines Tobias first appeared as a nerdy and unassuming lab technician that worked for Ashley at Jabot. He was friendly and hardworking, but it was soon discovered that he was working for Victor to uncover the secret of Ashley's new perfume. Ashley was originally very impressed that he kept putting in extra hours.Tobias experienced Ben Rayburn drunk in Jabot's lab after he found out Victoria Newman's child was really Billy Abbott's not his. Ben called him Toby. Ashley caught Tobias taking photos of papers. Ashley told her brother, Jack Abbott, she knew that new employee, Tobias, had been spying on the formula for Victor Newman. She assured him that the information he received was bogus. Jack warned Ashley that Victor's just going to make a counterattack with another brilliant move. He handed the formula to Victor, but it was discovered that it was just used to make tequila. Tobias offered to hand in his resignation, but Victor told him too keep spying for him at Jabot. Ashley finally decided to fire Tobias after she realized Victor knew too much, and Ben "escorted" him outside. Months later, he is spotted by Kyle Abbott and Summer Newman at Crimson Lights for allegedly spying on them, but claims he did no such thing and that Kyle and Summer are just being paranoid. Tobias appeared at Cassie's rememberance at the Genoa City Athletic Club walking up to Victor asking "Why are you here?". Ashley was furious that he was the mole who Victor hired to steal their formula. They agreed they are united now. Marco, who was sprung out of a Peruvian prison by Victor, to be an imposter to Jack Abbott, didn't remember the event but was very nervous whether Tobias would turn him in. Tobias, who had been drinking, made a huge scene, ranting and raving about Genoa City's Titans, acting stuck up with their rich lives, but they don't know something. He glared right at Summer. After making the huge scene, Lily Ashby made the announcement that somebody leaving the Athletic Club had gotten into a car crash. The Newmans and Abbotts were afraid it was Nikki Newman. The victim of the car crash turned out to be Tobias. Tobias ended up in the hospital where Abby Newman, Summer Newman, and Kyle Abbott arrived at his room. He stated they should all know something about Austin and Courtney's death. All he could say was "Aus...tin." and then as he was out of breath, the computer flatlined. Tobias passed away in the hospital. Kevin Fisher and Mariah Copeland snook into Tobias's apartment to search for evidence. Mariah conspired they change into janitorial uniforms. Kevin and Mariah searched through his apartment and Kevin found a 3D printer and Mariah found Latex fingerprint molds. They thought that Tobias was the killer. As the group is satisfied with the theory, Kevin thought there was more to it and kept digging for more information. Crimes Committed *Corporate espionage; hired by Victor Newman to steal Ashley Abbott's perfume formula for Hex. *Spied on Summer Newman and Kyle Abbott at Crimson Lights. *Crashed a private party at the Genoa City Athletic Club. *Drunk Driving. Maladies and Injuries *Suffered fatal injuries in a car accident Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Antagonists Category:No Longer on the Show Category:Villains